Order of St. George (Jinavia)
The Military Order of the Holy Great-Martyr and the Triumphant George is an order of chivalry of the Jinavian Empire, originally established in 1500 by Basil II. It is awarded in five classes, from the Fifth Degree to the First Degree. The highest degree is the First Degree. There also is an affiliated cross, the Cross of St. George and a medal which is a level lower than the cross. Honours The decoration of the Order of St. George has to be worn according to its precedence (i.e. higher than any other decoration other than the Order of St. Basil). The Order is composed of three insignia: * Cross ("Sign"): A white enamelled cross pattée with a central disc bearing the image of St. George on horseback slaying the dragon. Worn on a sash by the first degree, on a necklet by the second and third degrees, and on a chest ribbon by the fourth degree. * Star: A four-pointed gold star with the crowned cipher of St. George at the centre surrounded by the motto of the order "For Service and Bravery". Worn on the left chest by the first and second degrees. * Ribbon: red with two black stripes and a golden central stripe, commonly called "George's Ribbon". It symbolises fire and gunpowder: the Jinavian "colors of military glory". It is subsequently associated to the colors of the Imperial Guard units. The ribbon bar repeats the pattern of the grand ribbon, with a miniature cross on the middle golden stripe for the first three degrees (white enamelled for the 3rd, silver for the 2nd and gold for the 1st). Honours are conferred by a decree of the Emperor, after consulting the Council of the Order. They can also be conferred during military operations carried out in peacetime, "in memory" and "to the Flag." In the latter case, however, the grant is limited to the Cross of Knight of the Order and does not include decorations of the upper class. The Order includes five classes of merit: * Knight Grand Cross * Grand Officer * Commander * Officer * Knight A small annual pension established by law is related to the decoration. The decorations of the Order of St. George bay be granted to foreign military meritorious by decree of the Emperor on the proposal of Minister of War. The Honours are conferred to the military of the national armed forces following the proposal made by the immediate superior of the soldier or higher than the latter. The proposal must be made within six months and sent to the Registrar of the Order within one year from the date of the feat of arms or the end of a military operation which the proposal relates, except to the Grand Cross which, in principle, is not granted unless the war ended. Knight Grand Cross The title of Knight Grand Cross is a decoration of the highest rank. It is superior to that of Grand Officer and is less of a Knight Grand Cross all'onorificenza decorated with Grand Cordon. The title of Knight Grand Cross is designed to reward only the eminent services rendered in effective command functions in feats of arms. This decoration may be awarded to the General of the Army, to the Captain General of the Gendarmerie, to the Admiral of the Navy and to the Air General of the Air Force, or higher rank, that in war or military operations has exercised command and have the results that it must be considered meritorious by the Empire. Grand Officer The title of Grand Officer is an honor of high rank. It is superior to that of Commander and is less to that of Knight Grand Cross. The Cross of Grand Officer may be given to the general or flag officer that, by capacity, value and daring, validly and heavily contributed to the happy result of war or military action of great importance and utility. Commander The title of Commander is an honor of high rank. It is superior to that of Officer and is less to that of Grand Officer. The Cross of Commander may be given to the general or flag officer that, by capacity, value and daring, validly contributed to the happy result of war or military action of great importance and utility. Officer The title of Officer is an honor of medium rank. It is superior to Knights and is less to Commanders. The crosses of Officer and Knight may be conferred on the officer who exercised the command has contributed to the outcome of a military operation of considerable utility. Knight The Knight cross can be attributed to the military of any rank who, during an act of war in assuming command higher than that of his rank and demonstrating remarkable skill and unique military value, have effectively contributed to favorably resolve an important action military operation facing the enemy. Precedence The order of Saint George is the highest military award of the Jinavian Empire, the highest decoration of all (military and civilian) being the Order of St. Basil. "Hero of the Jinavian Empire" is on the other hand the highest title, marked by the award of a corresponding medal. However, the Order of St. George remains the most exclusive: only 25 people have been awarded the 1st rank of the Order (see list below). Of these, there were only five Full Cavaliers. Eligibility military officers only, for the display of highest valour and skills in the face of an exterior enemy. Non-commissioned officers and rank-and-file may receive the Cross of St. George, also in four degrees worn on a chest ribbon. Normally a person initially received the fourth degree, and would gradually be promoted to higher degrees for subsequent acts of bravery. Ribbon of Saint George The Ribbon of Saint George constitutes one of the most recognised and respected symbols of military valour. While the Order of Saint George is normally not a collective award, the ribbon is granted to regiments and units that performed brilliantly during wartime and constitutes an integral part of collective battle honours such as banners and pennants: the pike on which these flags were mounted is topped by the Saint George Knight's Cross and adorned with 4,44 cm wide Georgian ribbons. When not awarded the full Order, some distinguished officers are granted ceremonial swords, adorned with the Georgian ribbon. Category:Jinavia